Pathways
(Pocket VOY) | published = | format = hardcover | pages = 438 | price = $23.00 | ISBN = ISBN 0671003461 | date = 2374 }} The untold story of Captain Janeway's crew! Description :In her acclaimed novel ''Mosaic, Jeri Taylor, co-creator and former executive producer of the Star Trek: Voyager television series, explored the previously unrevealed past of Captain Kathryn Janeway, filling in the missing chapters of Janeway's life with a compelling story of bravery, sacrifice, and personal triumph. Now Pathways traces the winding roads that have led Janeway's fellow officers and closest friends to what may be the greatest crisis of their long journey home.'' :A deadly encounter with hostile aliens has left Captain Janeway's crew separated from the and slowly starving to death in a disease-ridden alien prison camp. To keep up their determination as they plot their escape, the crew shares with each other the unlikely paths that brought them all to the USS ''Voyager and the Delta Quadrant.'' :These are the stories of the command crew of the USS ''Voyager: of a fair-haired youth who seemed destined for greatness—or disgrace; of a troubled, half-Human woman who didn't seem at home anywhere in the galaxy; of a traveler and treasure-hunter who found the greatest prize of all; of a naive young man who lost his love in pursuit of his dreams; of a Vulcan who formed a surprising bond with a Human woman of unusual courage and passion; of a child-woman whose boundless curiosity led to a strange new world of marvels and dangers; and of the man who is perhaps closest of all to Kathryn Janeway, the man whose unspoken love and dedication may hold the key to their survival…'' :They began as individuals, following very different pathways, but together, under the leadership of one remarkable woman, they have become one of the finest teams in the known universe, the crew of the USS ''Voyager.'' References Characters USS Voyager personnel :Gabrielle Allyn • Chakotay • Brad Harrison • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Noah Mannick • Neelix/Xebot • Tom Paris/Tom Piper • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Vorik The Doctor Other Starfleet personnel :Lily Astolat • Andrea Brand • Chert • Charlie Day • McGeorge Finnegan • Madolyn Gordon • Roger Hackney • Scott Hutchinson • Brunolf Katajavuori • Kel-Nah • Klenman • Svetlana Korepanova • Odile Launay • George Mathers • Moffat • Alynna Nechayev • Nimembeh • Noftsger • Kevin O'Connell • Owen Paris • Pierson • Mary Ellen "Mellie" Regan • Satelk • • Slisik • • Strickler • T'Passa • Tagar • Sophie Timmins Barns • Jim Bradley • Bob Dehan • • Geordi La Forge • Silva La Forge • • Jean-Luc Picard • Hikaru Sulu • Hiromi Sulu • Worf, son of Mogh Prisoners :Tassot Bnay • Coris • Loord • Troykis Humans :Antonio • Balzac • Robin Beckett • Liam Boothby • Charlotte • James Chesney • Harriet • Henri Islicker • John Kim • Mary Kim • Kolopak • Libby Lattimore • Julia Paris • Moira Paris • • Tananka • Yuri Terikof • John Torres • unnamed Humans Honoré de Balzac • Amanda Grayson • Erin Hansen • Magnus Hansen • Mozart • Sandrine Normand • Oedipus • Kathleen Paris • Philicia • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Tess • Carl Maria von Weber • Wheezer • Chuck Yeager Klingons :B'Kor • K'Karn • • Lanna • Toksa • • Prabsa Torres • unnamed Klingons Kaasin • Kahless the Unforgettable • Mogh, son of Worf Ocampa :Allia • Benaren • Daggin • Kes • Marlath • Martis • Toscat • unnamed Ocampa Talaxians :Alixia • Axa • Eximar • Lixxisa • Maxis • Melorix • Mixin • Palaxia • Raxel • Tixil • unnamed Talaxians • Uxxin • Vaxi • Wixiban • Xepha Bibixen • • Uxana • Xela Vulcans :Asil • Elieth • M'Fau • Sarek • Sek • Sunak • T'Meni • T'Pel • Teknat • unnamed Vulcans • Varith • Setonak • Surak Others :Jabin • Lissine • Mesler • Mousie • Seska • Tancret • unnamed Bolians • unnamed Cardassians • unnamed Kazon Bligh • • Fek'lhr • First Father • Gammi • Hero Twins • Ice Maiden • Lothal • Maize God • Morpheus • the Other • • Seven-Macaw • Shiva • Shrika Starships and vehicles : • antigrav sled • Baxial • Bolian freighter (freighter) • ( ) • ( ) • Cardassian cruiser • cargo freighter • (Oberth-class) • Equality (shuttle) • ( ) • (shuttlecraft) • hovercraft • hovercycle • Kazon raider • Liberty (Maquis raider) • racing sloop • scout • small attack vehicle • Subu hovercraft • Subu spaceship • Talaxian hovercraft • (shuttle) • (Oberth-class) • ( warship) • ( ) ( ) • barge • canoe • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • hovercraft • hovercycle • ( ) Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Area 347 ( • ) • asteroid belt • Badlands • Bajor • Betazed • Big Dipper • book building • bridge • Caretaker's Array • cockpit • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Demilitarized Zone • Dorvan V • Earth (Andes (Andermatt • Chamonix • Crackenback • Whistler) • Auckland • Bamako • Breyers Hall • Central America • Ende • Europe • France (Chez Sandrine • Marseilles) • Ihlara • Lake Tahoe • Monterey, California • Mopti • New Zealand • New Zealand Penal Settlement • North America • Peristrema Gorge • San Francisco (Buchanan Quadrangle • Embarcadero • Golden Gate Bridge • Market Street • San Francisco Bay • Starfleet Headquarters) • Sierra Nevada • Squaw Valley • South Carolina • Switzerland (Jungfrau • Lauberhorn • Swiss Alps • Wengen) • Telde • Wel Mel Ti) • engineering • Epsilon Eridani • Epsilon Eridani IV • habak • infirmary • mess hall • Milky Way Galaxy • Nessik • (the Assembly) • Qo'noS • rain forest • ready room • Rinax • sickbay • Sol system • T'Khut • Talax • Terikof Belt • transporter room • Trebus • Trige sector • Ubea • unnamed planets • Vega system • (Mount Seleya • Temple of Amonak) Alnilam • Alnitak • Alpha Centauri • Barnard's Star • Beta Quadrant • Cardassia • Earth (Alicante • Austria • Baruta • Beausoleil • Beziers • Caesaros • Canada • Ekaterinburg • England • Fillmore Quad • Göteborg • Haakon • Indiana • Ireland • Kathmandu • Kentucky • Lahore • Mexico • Momo's • New York City • Ohio • Peru • • Portola Valley • Pyrenees mountains • Russia • Scandinavia • Shalimar Gardens • Skopje • Somerset • Songpan • Temple of Pashupatinath • Tobago • Turnapuna) • Garden of Eden • Gostak • Grivus • Hell • Khitomer • Kripkin • Minis Prime • Mintaka • Orion constellation • Otherworld • Qo'noS (Mithrak • Ogat) • relay station • Riva Prime • Runii • • Sector 21749 • Selka • Trebus • Tresorin III • Xelon Shores Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Cardassian • Human (American • Austrian • British • European • Finn • French • Indian • Irish • Scandinavian • Terran • Washo) • Kazon • Klingon • Noarkan • Ocampa • Rai' • Saccul • Subu • Talaxian • Ubean • unnamed races and cultures • Vulcan • Wellyump • Yottin Borg • Haakonian • Krebe • Ktarian • Murr • Nacene • Neklos • Prophets • Sky Spirit • Trabe States and organizations :Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Kazon-Ogla • Kazon-Sara • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Ocampa medical service • SAV team beta-nine • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets • University of California, Los Angeles Academy Institute • Borg Collective • Breen Family • Byzantine • DePauw University • Donner Family • Federation Council • Grissom Aerial Squad • Haakonian Order • Juilliard • Kazon-Nistrim • Level Ten School • Maquis (French resistance) • Reed Family • Starfleet Corps of Engineers Lifeforms :a'kweth • alien • alligator • Amanita • animal • apple • asp • avian • azalea • balsa • bean • bear • beaver • beetle • berry • bird • boa constrictor • boar • • Cardassian nephrus snake • cat • chaparral • conifer • corn • cotton blossom • coyote • crocodile • deer • dinosaur • dog • donkey • dray horse • eagle • eel • eucalyptus • fellin bush • fern • fire ant • firefly • fish • flower • fruit • fungus • garlic • gazelle • giant panda • • golden tomato • gotha hog • grain • grub • hawk • herb • horse • humanoid • insect • kimcat • kuffi • le-matya • lemon • libbit • lion • lizard • macaw • maggot • manzanita • • • monkey • moolt spice • mosquito • moss • moth • mountain lion • mushroom • nestra bird • nymph • octopus • • orange • owl • panda • parrot • peach • peccary • pig • pine • plant • plum • poodle • prairie dog • pterodactyl • puff cat • raccoon • rattlesnake • reptile • • • salmon • sand viper • scorpion • sehlat • serpent • serpent of Shrika • sheep • snake • sorda • spice • squash • strawberry • testle blossom • tillah bird • tomato • Tovian bull • tree • turtle • Underlier • Varkan jungle cat • vegetable • vine • vole • water buffalo • whale • wildcat • winter swan • wolf • woodchuck • woodsprite • yute bird Science and technology :adrenaline • airfiltration system • akoonah • algebra • alternate dimension • annular confinement beam • anthropology • antigrav ball • antigravity cart • antimatter • antimatter chamber • antiviral • asphyxiation • assimilation • asteroid • astrographic database • astronomy • astrophysics • atmosphere (mesosphere • stratosphere) • atom • biology • bionuclear medicine • black hole • blood • bone • Borg implant • brain • calculus • • cannon • centigrade • centrifugal force • chargedparticle analyzer • chemistry • charged-particle analyzer • chronograph • Class M • cleaver • coherent microwave emitter • combadge • comet • comm system • computer • concussion • control circuitry • conveyance chamber • cord saw • cormaline • cosmochemistry • dampener • damping field • database • deflector shield • desk monitor • diburnium • disruptor cannon • driver coil assembly • drogue field • duotronic • dust nebula • eardrum • eclipse • electrokinetic pistol • electromagnetism • electronic lock • electrolyte • endorphin • energy • energy weapon • entertainment screen • euphoria • floodlight • food station • force field • frequency • gas • geometry • geomorphology • granite • gravitational dynamics • gravity • heart • heart attack • hectare • Hertz • holodeck • hoverball • hoverboard • hypospray • hypothalamus • intake manifold • integrated photonic circuit • iron • isoacoustic speaker • isochromatic lamp • isotane gas • joiner tool • kaleidoscope • kilometer • kiloton • kinetic energy • klaxon • knife • lamp • larynx • laser • life support • lightning • light-year • liquid • lung • magnasite lamp • magnaturbine • magnetic field • magnetic pump • mathematics • matter • matter-displacement drill • matter-energy converter • metal • meter • metatarsal bone • metreon cascade • metric differential geometry • microarc thruster • microfusion • microsecond • microwave emitter • millimeter • mineral • mining • molecule • mucus • muscle • warp nacelle • nanoprobe • neuroelectric stimulator • neuron • nitrogen • nuclear chemistry • nutritional supplement • oil • optical coupler • orbit • ore • osteogenic stimulator • oxygen • padd • paleontology • particle beam generator • pattern buffer • pergium • phaser • phaser array • phaser rifle • phase transition coil • photosynthesis • photon cannon • photon torpedo • photonic circuit • physics • planetoid • plasma • plasma injector • plasma storm • polaron beam • power cell • pregnancy • projectile weapon • psilminite • psychology • pulsar • pulse • radiogenic isotope • reaction chamber • red dwarf • reflector • relay station • REM • replicator • RPM • sarium krellide • sensor • sensor net • simulator • skeleton • skin graft • solar wind • space storm • star • steel • supernova • supernova remnant • supersonic combustion chamber • surgery • surveillance probe • telegraph • telepathy • telescope • tendon • tensor-product formation • tentacle • tetryon beam • thermal emission • thermalite • thruster • titanium • toilet • tomographic scanner • tongue • toroid • trachea • transponder • transporter • transporter pad] • transtator • tricobalt • tricobalt device • tricorder • tuning circuit • ultrasonic beam • universal translator • urine • vectored exhaust director • vertigo • viewscreen • vise • warp bubble, warp coil, warp drive • warp engine • warp factor • warp nacelle • warp speed • white dwarf • white star • wrist beacon • Xeno-class cannon • zenith Ranks and titles :academic advisor • acrobat • actor • admiral • aide • ambassador • Ambassador Extraordinary Emeritus • artist • astronomer • athlete • attaché • author • • bartender • bureaucrat • cadet • camp follower • captain • chief engineer • civil defender • coach • commandant • commander • conductor • crewmate • cultural liaison • dissident • doctor • dorm officer • drill instructor • Elder • Eldest Mother • engineer • ensign • explorer • faculty advisor • farmer • first officer • flight instructor • freight hauler • gardener • • gul • gymnast • junior officer • king • laborer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • maje • martial-arts instructor • master spy • mercenary • miner • navigator • nurse • officer • operations officer • painter • paleontologist • physician • pilot • pioneer • • pole vaulter • prep squad officer • priest • priestess • prince • princess • proprietress • queen • roommate • saint • scholar • school counselor • scientist • security chief • security guard • senior officer • slave • soldier • storyteller • survival instructor • tactical officer • teacher • trader • transport engineer • tutor • vegetarian • warrior • woodsman • writer Other references :1846 • 2161 • 20th century • 21st century • 24th century • acid trap • akoochimoyah • alcohol • ale • • antique • aperitif • apple • April • arboretum, arena, art, art gallery • August • avalanche • away team • ball • bandage • banner • bar • barb • barrel • Basic Wilderness Survival • bathroom humor • bathtub • Battle of Mithrak • Battle of Xelon • battlefield • be'Hom • bed, bell, berry • birthday • black market • blanket • blister • blood pie • Bolian music • book • boot • boulder • The Bounty Trilogy • bread • brillen • bronze • bucket • butter • Byzantine • caftan • cake • campfire • candle • canopy • canvas • canyon • cards • cargo container • cargo crate • cargo deck • cartographical chart • castle • century • chamozi • charcoal • chassis • chess • chronograph • church • clarinet • clothing • coal • cobweb • coffee • coin • college • colony • communications • composition • concert • Control Theory • corn cake • corridor • cot • crematorium • crib • crystal • cthia • currency • curved blade of Simus • cup • cupboard • dak'lir • dance • day • Day of the Specters • deadheading • democracy • demon • desert • diamond • dictionary • direction flag • the Disciplines • dormitory • doughnut • drought • drug • drum • dung • Duonetic Systems Design • duty shift • earring • earthquake • elixir • elogium • emotion • empathy • Engineering Analysis • English language • Environmental Regulation • eon • execution • exophilosophy • extinction • extracurricular activity • fairy tale • farm • Feast of the First Night • feather • February • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • Federation-Cardassian War • Federation History • Federation Rehabilitation Colony • fire • fireplace • First Discipline • flag • flask • flint • flower • flute • fog • food • French language • frosting • fruit compote • fuel • fur • Gaelic • gannit • garden • Gato • gazebo • gemstone • glass • glove • glugg • goblet • goddess • goggles • government • government reservation • graduation • graveyard • grave • gym • hail • hair • handkerchief, heat reflector, hibernation • high school • high wire • HighoS • hiking • history • hoarfrost • holiday • homing pattern • honey cake • hour • hunting • hurricane • hut • ice • iced neth • inch • ingot • Integrated Systems Management • ixxel • jacket • • January • jazz • jelly • jewel • journal • juice • jumpsuit • June • kal-toh • katra • Khitomer Massacre • kiss • knapsack • knife • kolinahr • Ktarian music festival • laboratory • ladder • lake • lamp • language • latrine • lava • lean-to • leather • Level Ten School • library • liquor • literature • livestock • locket • logic • maintenance kit • map • marble • marketplace • marriage • martial arts • mask • meat • medal • medical school • medicine • meditation • medkit • Men Against the Sea • menu • Mesozoic Era • milk • millennia • minute • mirror • Monday • monster • month • moolt nectar • moon • morilogium • mountain • mud • museum • music • music theory • nanosecond • narcotic • napkin • neth • New Year's Eve • nine-ball • non • Nonlinear Control Theory • nut bread • October • oral examination • orange juice • orchestration • p'i p'a • paint • paint brush • painting • pallet • pan • paper • Parrises squares • peace treaty • penal colony • pencil • perfume • picnic • pillow • pimple • pine needle • pinecone • pinwheel • pip • plak-tow • plastic • plate • poetry • pole vault • polyfiber • polytherm suit • pon farr • pond • • pool cue • porcelain • postage-stamp • pot • pound • Pourquoi • prayer • pre-command • pre-squares • pressure point • prison • prisoner-of-war camp • Prixin • probation • pudding • Puq Doy' • putain • QIp • quarters • quilt • ragdoll • rain • rape • • ration • red alert • Rhuludian crystal • rib • rice pudding • ring • Rite of Ascension • robe • rock • rope • rubber band • safety net • • sailing • saloon • sand • sandstone • satchel • Saturday • scarf • school • scotch whisky • sculpture • second • September • sexuality • shale • ships' graveyard • shore leave • short-sheeting • shovel • shrine • shuttle derby • silk • sinkhole • sketch pad • ski • skiing • slavery • slime • snow • snowboard • soap • sock • soil • sokrit • song • sorda • soup • spiced ale • spice • spring • Starfleet survival program • Statistical Analysis • stew • stockade • stomach • stoning • stream • Subspace Communication Analysis • suit • summer • Sunday • survival program • synthehol • synthetic polyfiber • Systems Management • talisman • tantalum • tarpaulin • tattoo • tea • telegraph • telescope • temple • tennis • tensor-product formation • Thermodynamics • thesaurus • Threx • thunder • Thursday • time • tlhIngan Hol • tomb • tome • torture • track-and-field • trove bar • trumpet • tympanum • uniform • vacation • vase • velvet • venison • VeQ mgIm • village • vision quest • volcano • volleyball • Vulcan harp • the Warming • Warp Field Theory • war • water • weapon • weapons depot • weapons range • week • whiskey • whistle • the Winds • wine • winter • wood • World War II • wrestling • Yeager maneuver Chronology ;stardate 48315, 2371 : Voyager becomes trapped in the Delta Quadrant. ( , prior to story) ;2374 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels to the area controlled by the prison camp civilization. Appendices Related stories * : The beginning of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * : The end of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. Images pathways.jpg|Original edition cover image. schicksalspfade.jpg|German language edition cover image. schicksalspfade2.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. voyCrewPathways.jpg|[[uSS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]]. voySchicksalspfade.jpg| . voyagerBeschutzer.jpg| . Connections stories | before = Mosaic | after = Captain Proton: Defender of the Earth }} | before = Caretaker | after = The Third Artifact }} | prevdate = Just Another Little Training Cruise | prevMB = The Sorrows of Empire | nextdate = The Captain's Daughter }} | prevdate = Probe| | nextdate = The Rift| }} | prevdate = The Rift | prevMB = Target: Mudd! | nextdate = Legal Action }} | prevdate = The Sundered | nextdate = The Hero of My Own Life }} | prevdate = The Hero of My Own Life | nextdate = Immortal Coil }} | prevdate = Mystery of the Missing Crew | nextdate = Death in Winter }} | prevdate = Seduced | nextdate = Seduced }} ---- '2347 | prevdate = The Art of the Impossible | nextdate = Flash Point }} ---- '2350 | prevdate = The Red King | nextdate = }} | prevdate = LoDnI'pu'vajpu'je | nextdate = Survivors }} | prevdate = | nextdate = Mosaic }} | prevdate = The Haunted Starship | nextdate = Martyr }} | prevdate = Lefler's Logs | nextdate = Deny Thy Father }} | prevdate = The Battle of Betazed | nextdate = Lefler's Logs }} | prevdate = Lefler's Logs | nextdate = Waiting for G'Doh, or, How I Learned to Stop Moving and Hate People }} ---- '''2363 | prevdate = Double Time | prevMB = The Slow Knife | nextdate = Alice, on the Edge of Night }} | prevdate = Lefler's Logs | nextdate = The Naked Now }} | prevdate = Survivors | nextdate = }} | prevdate = The Schizoid Man | nextdate = Loud as a Whisper }} | prevdate = Loud as a Whisper | nextdate = Mosaic }} | prevdate = Mosaic | nextdate = Unnatural Selection }} | prevdate = The Survivors | nextdate = Who Watches the Watchers? }} | prevdate = | nextdate = The Enemy }} | prevdate = Deja Q | nextdate = }} | prevdate = | nextdate = The Nth Degree }} | prevdate = Last Words | nextdate = A Matter of Time }} | prevdate = Future Shock | nextdate = Guises of the Mind }} | prevdate = A Man Alone | nextdate = Ship in a Bottle }} | prevdate = | nextdate = Face of the Enemy }} | prevdate = If Wishes Were Horses | nextdate = The Romulan Stratagem }} | prevdate = Phantasms | prevMB = Work Is Hard | nextdate = Cardassians }} | prevdate = | nextdate = Second Sight }} | prevdate = Eye of the Beholder | nextdate = Playing God }} | prevdate = The Maquis, Part II | nextdate = Cardassian Imps }} | prevdate = The Best and the Brightest | nextdate = The Peacemakers }} | prevdate = Equilibrium | nextdate = }} | prevdate = Passages of Deceit | nextdate = The Soldiers of Fear }} | prevdate = Fascination | nextdate = Past Tense, Part I }} | prevdate = Avenger | nextdate = The Badlands, Part III }} | prevdate = Caretaker | nextdate = The Third Artifact }} External link * category:vOY novels category:hardcovers